In communication networks, one of the most expensive resources is bandwidth. Audio and video compression methods have been developed to effectively reduce the amount of data to be transmitted over the communication networks. In addition, it is important to reduce the overhead introduced by the use of transport protocols. More specifically, it is important to reduce the size of transport packet headers.